Modern electrical systems frequently incorporate any number of integrated circuits and other electrical components. In such systems, methods of interconnecting the separate circuits or components are needed such that an electrical connection and communication is established between the circuits or components.
However, such electrical connections are increasingly limiting the performance of electrical systems and integrated circuit design as such systems are continuously scaled down in size. Problems that arise with interconnecting separate electrical circuits or components include making contacts and connection data paths of suitable size such that the interconnection has desirable electrical characteristics, such as low resistance
In some system, proximity contacts are used to provide a connection between circuits or electrical components. However, proximity contacts generally experience increased contact resistance as time passes. High contact resistance can interfere with communication between the individual system components and may result in decreased performance or increased heat production. High contact resistance may also decrease the signal-to-noise ratio of a system and may eventually cause the failure of electrical equipment.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.